Dream Come True
by Crackers the Cat
Summary: It was the perfect night with the perfect guy. A sweetheart that was a great kisser to boot. But will the time they share take them to a new level, or bring them down? SoraxRiku
1. The Morning After

_This is my newest fanfiction. It's not so much as just for a story. It's more for a personal impact and growth as a person in a relationship. So there may be explicit themes, but I don't foresee it right now. Also the characters won't have their personality per say, but I will try my best to keep them consistent! So I hope the readers enjoy!_

* * *

A brunette boy scratched his head as he rolled in his bed, waking up from his many happy dreams and thoughts. He was warm, wrapped in a sweatshirt he just received the night before. It still smelled just like him. He took in a deep breath of the sweatshirt and sighed in relaxation.

He turned over to his phone, and picked it up to see if he had any new messages. When he noticed the 'good morning' text from a familiar number, he smiled and curled up, holding his phone as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. He quickly text back the same message as response, and set down his phone. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled. _Last night was amazing,_ he thought to himself, _too bad it had to end. _"Sora! Come down for breakfast!" a woman's voice yelled.

"Just a minute Kairi!" the boy yelled back. He rolled out of bed, gave the sweatshirt another sniff, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He walked in to be greeted by a plate of waffles as well as a cold glass of chocolate milk. "Jezz Kairi! How old do you think I am, eight?" the brunette commented sarcastically.

"Just figured you would enjoy a nice breakfast after the night you had. You came home kind of out of it," the auburn girl replied, taking a seat at her plate as well. It was just like her to notice Sora's habits and issues. After being roommates for so long, it would have worried him if she had not been so use to his usual behavior after his late nights of being out.

"I also noticed you're wearing a new sweatshirt. I'm assuming you didn't buy it?" Kairi observed. Sora blushed at the remark and began eating quickly to avoid conversation. "Want to tell me about it? After all, I've never seen you smile this much in the morning," the woman added.

"Can't slip anything by you, can I?" Sora commented. Kairi left out a small laugh and began sipping her coffee.

"So how about you start your little tale?" Kair pushed. Sora set down his fork, and smiled. After the night he had, it should almost be expected of him to smile this much. Not only was it the night, though, that had him smiling: it was the guy that he spent it with. The sweetest guy he had ever met.

* * *

_So I guess this chapter is more of a little tease to get the story some interest. But don't worry, more will be added tomorrow! So get to reading, and I hope I can keep you in enough suspense to want more!_


	2. A Tale of Times in Sora's Car

_This is the update for the Fanfiction __**Dream Come True**__ obviously! I see that I have some people following the story already, and to those of you thank you and I hope you enjoy this installment!_

* * *

The crowd began cheering energetically as the school's football team made another touchdown. The brunette boy cheered along with the other spectators in the crowd, enjoying himself at the first game of the season. It was a cool evening at that point, the field's lights had turned on to see the field, and Sora found himself not thinking to bring a sweatshirt along with him that night.

Regardless, Sora continued to enjoy the time he spent with his fellow classmates. It was nice to spend time with them on a Friday evening after his week in school. Even though the game began to get interesting, he decided to walk around the stands a bit to see who else was around. It seemed like everyone was his friend in some way or another, which was a major plus.

"Sora, where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"I'm going to walk around a bit. I'll be back!" he replied as he walked away. The girl shrugged her shoulders, then cheered for the team as they made an interception.

Sora, while walking around, noticed a couple of his friends hanging around one another. There was Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith talking to themselves, not so much watching the game. Yuffie noticed me and waved me over to the group. I smiled and greeted them, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sora! How are you tonight?" Aerith asked the boy.

"I've been doing pretty good. How about you guys?" Sora replied.

"The same really. The team is really doing good this year! Much better than last year!" Leon commented.

"Tell me about it! We are pretty close to winning! Last year we probably wouldn't have even scored while the other team would have points somewhere in the forties!" Yuffie added.

"I know! Well I'm going to go see what some others are doing. See you later!" Sora said as he walked away to the other side of the stands. He noticed a few other people walking around, mostly parents and a lot of high school students who liked coming to our games were running around.

He walked didn't notice anyone else really to talk to, and began going back to Kairi until he saw Cloud and Tifa standing with someone Sora couldn't see very well. He began walking in their direction to great them and chat for a bit.

When Sora got to them, he gave both Tifa and Cloud a hug, and said, "Hey guys! How are you two doing?" He looked forward to see the silver-haired boy of his dreams standing with them. Riku, the boy who he had a small crush on, was standing with them.

"Pretty good Sora. We were just talking with Riku about you," Kifa commented.

"Really?" sora asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We were just saying that you did a good job at half time with the team," Cloud responded.

"Thanks, but it would have been better if our music would have played. The dance would have looked better," Sora commented.

"I bet it would have. Without it we were confused when it ended. I must have clapped for the end about five times!" Riku joked.

"Yeah, but if the music would have ended up getting fixed, we probably would have danced again," Sora added.

"I would have liked seeing you dance again," Riku commented with a smile. Sora smiled back, but was a bit thrown off. _Is he flirting with me? _Sora thought to himself. _I know he had liked me at one point, but I didn't think he still did!_

"Well thanks," Sora replied coyly. Kifa chuckled at my shy behavior at the compliment.

"No problem," Riku added. Roxas walked from behind Kifa and I, and wrapped his arms around us two to give us a hug.

"Hey what's going on here?" Roxas asked with energy.

"Just talking," Cloud replied.

"Oh cool. Good job at halftime too, Sora," Roxas commented.

"Thanks," Sora responded.

"Hey Riku! So have you asked Sora yet?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Asked me what?" Sora asked with confusion.

"I was going to wait until later, but I guess now works," Riku commented.

"Then do it!" Kifa added.

"Do what?" Sora asked, still out of the loop of conversation.

"Want to kiss?" Riku asked with a slight smile. Sora blinked for a second, thrown off by the question being asked. _Is he serious?_ Sora asked himself with shock.

"Um, sure I guess," Sora replied. Riku smiled, and began walking towards Sora. The silver-haired boy wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, moved his lips closer to Sora's. Sora turned his head slightly, and leaned in as well, putting his arms around Riku's neck. The two met lips and began kissing each other.

Soon though, to Sora's surprise, Riku began advancing the kiss into something more. He felt the other boy's tongue move its way into the cerulean eyed boy's mouth. Sora was thrown off by the advancement, but it was a nice feeling. Riku's tongue and his meeting, caressing, intertwining. Soon enough Sora began to become aroused by the kiss, and he pulled slowly to end the kiss so nothing embarrassing would happen.

"Damn! That was hot!" Roxas commented bluntly. Sora began to blush at the comment and looked at Riku to see he was smiling with joy.

"How was it?" Riku asked with hope.

"Great," Sora said simply, with a smile plastered on his face. Sora looked over to see a clock that said nine-thirty. "Shit that's right! I was supposed to go see Namine right now! I have to go, but I'll be back soon!" Sora added as he dashed off in the direction of the parking lot, towards the school doors.

* * *

"Where have you been Sora?" the blond hair girl asked with irritation.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" Sora replied to the girl.

"Well I was about to leave. Do you want to come to the party after the game tonight?" Namine asked.

"Sure. It's at your place right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Right after the game. Don't be late this time!" Namine commented as she walked to her car.

"I wont!" Sora shouted out in reply. He turned to the other direction to see Riku walking in his direction. Sora's eyes got wide and he began to blush.

"Hey Sora. So I heard you are going to Namine's party tonight," Riku commented.

"That's right. Are you going too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have a ride. Could I grab one from you maybe?" Riku asked.

"No problem. I was going to go now if that's alright," Sora replied.

"Sure," Riku commented as he followed Sora to the brunette's car. Sora unlocked the doors, and the two got into the car together. Sora started the car, and drove out of the parking lot, avoiding the after game traffic.

"So did you enjoy the kiss?" Riku asked, causing Sora to flush with embarrassment.

"I did. What was that about anyways?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"It's what most do when they want to show affection to people they like," Riku answered simply.

"So you like me?" Sora asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"I do. You like me too right?" Riku asked, being hopful.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sora replied. Riku smiled.

"Great," Riku commented. Sora continued driving, hitting the country roads at that point. He shivered from the cold air in the car. Sadly the heater didn't work and it continued to get colder outside. "Are you cold?" Riku asked.

"Yeah a bit," Sora answered.

"Here," Riku said as he took off his sweatshirt, "You can use my sweatshirt."

"Thanks!" Sora replied with happiness. Sora pulled over on the side of the road and pulled the sweatshirt over his body. It was a bit big, but warm. Sora looked over to Riku, who was smiling at him. "What?" Sora asked.

"Your look cute in my sweatshirt," Riku answered. Sora smiled at the comment. Riku leaned in to Sora, and planted a kiss on the boy lips. When Riku pulled away, Sora smiled wide.

"How about we skip the party and have a little party of our own?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me," Riku answered with a smile. The two leaned into each other and began to kiss. Sora quickly turned off his headlights as well as his engine to prevent any unwanted attention. Riku pulled Sora into the back of the car and began moving his tongue around the cerulean eyed boy's mouth.

Sora fell back on top of Riku as they kissed. Riku began moving his hands into the sweatshirt, caressing Sora's body as they passionately kissed in the back of Sora's car. _I cant believe this is finally happening!_ Sora thought to himself. The feeling of Riku's body and his tongue in his mouth was too much to handle for Sora, eventually causing him to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Happy I can make you happy," Riku commented as he pulled away, moving himself onto the back seat and not the console in the middle, moving Sora under him in the process. Riku began pulling off Sora's shirt as he kissed up Sora's chest. Sora began to moan even more at the feeling of Riku's mouth on his body.

As Riku began to unbutton Sora's pants, Sora's phone began to ring, breaking the moment. Sora grabbed it to see it was Kairi calling him. He pressed the answer button, and said, "Hello?"

"Sora where are you? I'm back at our apartment. Namine canceled her party because her boyfriend broke up with her or something. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but quickly put his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the moan coming out of his mouth. Despite the call, Riku persisted to continue licking Sora's body, bitting his nipple tenderly, kissing him lightly all over. "Sora are you there?" Kairi asked.

"Yes! I…uhh…I'll be home…ugh…in a few!" Sora replied quickly, then hung up the phone. "Riku, I have to get home. I don't want to give Kairi anything to worry about," Sora tried to explain.

"Not just a few more minutes?" Riku questioned.

"Tomorrow! I promise!" Sora answered.

"I guess round two will have to wait then," Riku commented. He opened the door and rolled out of the car. "My house is just around the corner up here. I'll text you," Riku commented, "And keep the sweatshirt." Riku winked and closed the car door, and began walking off.

Sora stayed in the back seat and looked up the at ceiling of the car for a few minutes, still caught in the bliss of the interation he just had with Riku. He finally got into the driver's seat and started his car. He began driving in the direction of Kairi's and his apartment in town.

* * *

"So that's where you were last night? Getting intimate with Riku in your car?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. It was great! And we are going to see each other later," Sora answered.

"Just be careful," Kairi commented.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I just want you to be careful with him," Kairi restated.

"Whatever. Thanks for the breakfast though! I'm going to get a shower before I leave," Sora said as he got up from the table, and walked to the bathroom. He took off the sweatshirt and looked at his body to see the many marks left by Riku from last night. _Tonight could be the night,_ Sora thought to himself.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed that bit of story! More to come tomorrow! Enjoy!_


	3. Meet Me Maybe?

_So this chapter is a day late, which I am sorry for, but yesterday was a busy day so I had to refrain from working on this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sora drove down a few blocks before he realized he had failed to call Riku to ask where they were meeting or even when for that matter. Sora picked up his phone, and dialed Riku's number from his contacts. It took a few dial tones before Riku picked up, and said, "Hey what do you need?"

"I was wondering where we were going to meet, and when," Sora replied.

"Oh I wasn't able to get out into town. I forgot to tell you this morning," Riku responded.

"Oh. Okay I guess. Text me if things change okay?" Sora asked.

"Will do," Riku replied quickly. He hung up before Sora had the chance to say goodbye. Sora looked at the phone, and then set it down between his legs. He turned around to the direction of his apartment.

"Wait, what am I doing? I can still see other friends. I can go check on Namine!" Sora said to himself. He took a turn to the right, and began driving in the direction of Namine's house.

When Sora pulled up he saw Namine was talking to her boyfriend, Lea, out front of her house. He turned off the car, and opened the door to hear the end of their conversation, "What do you mean you think you need a break!" Namine shouted at the red-head.

"I just think that I need to get my priorities straightened out is all," Lea replied, trying to keep the girl calm.

"Well while you're doing that what am I suppose to do? Sit around waiting for you to come back?" Namine asked with venom.

"No, well yes, but…" Lea began. Sora put his hand on Lea's shoulder, and leaned next to the man's head.

"I'd advise leaving," Sora comment as a friendly piece of advice.

"Sora? What do you mean?" Lea asked. The green eyed man looked at the girl to see she was furious at his suggestion earlier. "Right, I'll see you later Sora," Lea replied as he walked away to his car quickly.

"And you better think twice before coming back here!" Namine shouted in fury. Lea quickly pulled out of the driveway, and drove off in a rush.

"You alright?" Sora asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Namine forced out, "He will be back to his senses soon. No worries. So what are you doing here?"

"I was just around town, and felt like stopping by. Can we go inside?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Namine replied as she walked to her front door. The two walked into the girl's home, decked out in white and many of the pictures she had drawn framed along the walls. They walked into her kitchen, and Sora sat down on a stool at the island in the middle of the room. "Want anything to drink?" the girl asked as she pulled a glass out of the cabinet.

"Sure," Sora replied. Namine opened her fridge, and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. She poured it into two glasses, and quickly put it away. She set down the two glasses on the island when she returned. "Thanks," Sora commented, immediately taking a sip.

"So what have you been up to today? Any plans?" Namine asked.

"Well I was supposed to see Riku today, but that didn't end up happening," Sora replied.

"Riku? What were you two going to do?" Namine asked.

"Just hang out I guess, but he didn't have a ride to town he said," Sora answered.

"What sparked that to happen?" Namine asked with confusion.

"Last night we kind kissed at the game before I came to see you at the doors. We were then going to go to your party, but got distracted," Sora explained.

"Distracted how?" Namine questioned.

"We made out in the back of my car. The only thing that stopped us was Kairi calling me," Sora answered, beginning to blush.

"Really!?" Namine asked with a smile, "That's great! Do you think you two might date?"

"Whoa, wait! We just started something! I'm not sure right now. I'm not opposed to the idea, but I don't know how he feels. I'd have to ask him or his friends," Sora explained.

"Well I approve! You two would be cute together!" Namine commented.

"Thanks!" Sora replied. His phone began to ring and vibrate. He looked down to see it was Yuffie calling him. _I wonder what she wants,_ Sora thought. He answered the phone, and said, "Hello?"

"Sora! Come to the park!" Yuffie shouted into the phone.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because Riku is here! Hurry!" Yuffie shouted again. She hung up the phone afterward, leaving Sora looking confused at his phone.

"What was that about?" Namine asked.

"It was Yuffie. I guess Riku is at the park right now," Sora answered.

"I thought he didn't have a way into town?" Namine asked.

"I guess he found one," Sora commented, "I think I'm going to go. Want to come with?"

"No, I have stuff to do around the house. Have fun though!" Namine replied. The two finished their drinks, and walked to the front door. Namine opened the door for Sora, and the boy walked out of the house.

"See you soon Namine!" Sora said as ran to his car. He was determined not to miss Riku a second time. He quickly pulled out of the driveway, and drove to the park, not giving care to why Riku had lied.

* * *

_Gotta love cliff-hangers huh? I'll keep on posting though! Enjoy!_


	4. Two Faced

_Sooooooo I haven't updated this in a very long while. My apologies to those of you who have been waiting rather patiently for this addition, but my life has been a crazy mess that I cannot manage in only a day at a time. But now that I got my daily nap in, and I am refreshed and energized I shall continue on with this story!_

* * *

Sora, while abiding by the laws of the road, rushed to the park where Riku was waiting if he didn't already miss him. Sora was determined to spend time with him after the night they just had.

Sora quickly pulled up to the park to see a group of people standing at the top of a playground, one of which was parked his car, and began walking in the direction of the group consisting of a couple of younger kids and a few of Riku's friends. As he walked up to them all he was stared at by the group as if he was not wanted, but he ignored this since Yuffie, who was standing along with the group, was there as well. Sora walked up to where they were all sitting and standing, and stood there quietly.

"Hey Sora! Nice of you to make it!" Yuffie said with a smile. Sora smiled back, and looked at Riku, who was turning his attention away from the two of them.

"So what were you saying before Riku?" one of the younger boys asked.

"Oh you mean that girl I was nailing? She was so sexy!" Riku said with a laugh. Sora looked down, and stood quietly. He wasn't sure what Riku was talking about, but was even more unsure why he was mentioning that of all things after they night they had.

"What was her name?" the same boy asked.

"Shit… I don't remember anymore! Kinda was a one-time deal with her if you know what I mean?" Riku answered with a sly smile. Sora closed his eyes in irritation at the silver headed boy's comment. _Is he like this with all the people he dates? _Sora asked himself. The brunette pulled out his phone, and text Yuffie about the situation.

"What about Sora? Did anything happen after the kiss you had last night at the game?" Yuffie asked before she looked at her phone. She looked down to see what Sora had text her, and she tensed up a bit. She looked up, and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Yeah I guess. We just kinda talked a bit when he took me home," Riku commented casually. Sora's eyes widened at the response Riku had. _Is he serious! Why the hell is he lying?_ Sora thought to himself.

"Really is that all? Wow Sora, aren't you a tease!" a boy commented.

"Like hell I am! The only thing to be shocked about is Riku's lying!" Sora blurted in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, acting as if he was genuinely confused.

"Just talked? How is that even remotely true?" Sora added.

"Like I'd do anything with you Sora! Get over yourself!" Riku commented with venom. Sora clenched his fists, and began walking down the playground to get to his car.

"Sora, where are you going?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm going home," Sora stated angry. Tears began welling up in his eyes. He could believe the attitude of Riku. "He had acted like he cared last night, but now he was a completely different person. Did he do that just to get my body? Did he actually want me for me? Or did he just put on an act now?" Sora began to ramble with tears trying to fill his face as he got into his car. He slammed the door shut, started the car, and drove away.

* * *

"I don't know why he did that Sora and I'm really sorry that he did that, but Riku isn't the best guy to look for a relationship with. You've heard everything he has done," Kairi comforted as she was scooping out ice-cream for the two of them. Sora was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed over each other, still distraught from Riku's words.

"But he made the first move. I thought it was different. I thought he might have actually cared about me and wanted to be with me," Sora tried to rationalize. Kairi walked in with two bowls of ice cream and spoons, taking her seat on the couch next to Sora. Kairi handed him a bowl, and they both began eating.

"Sora, Riku has never been the type of person to have a relationship. He just does a bunch of one night stands. Or just has a bunch of sex with the same person never making a commitment," Kairi explained to a distraught Sora.

"I just was hopeful I guess. I just wish I didn't have my hopes up so high today. Would have made the truth much easier to handle," Sora replied between bites.

"I'm sorry. But the bright side is that you don't have to have sex with someone who probably has a STD!" Kairi said with a smile.

"Good point," Sora said with a light chuckle.

"Right! So how about we go out tonight? Where ever you want. My treat!" Kairi said while standing up and holding out her hand. Sora took her hand, and stood up next to her. "Great! Now let's take my car. That is after you take change clothes. They have tears on them," Kairi added.

"Alright," Sora said with a laugh. The boy walked into his room then closed his door. He took off his shirt, then his pants. He threw them both on the bed, but heard his phone begin to vibrate on his bed. He picked it up, unlocked it, and then looked at it with anger. Riku had sent him a text that he wasn't about to read.

Sora threw his phone back down the grabbed a pair of pants from his closet. He began buttoning them up, but heard his phone vibrate again. "He's persistent," Sora said aloud. He walked back to his phone to see if it truly was him, and he was correct. "I'm not going to read these," Sora insisted, but was becoming curious to what he was sending him. "I'll just read one," Sora decided.

He opened the first message Riku had sent him and read it. _Sora, I'm really sorry about today. Can we talk please?_ "He should be sorry!" Sora said to his phone, "But I wonder what he said after… It won't hurt to look." _Please? I feel really bad, and I really like you! Just text me back._ "I'm not going to text him back. He doesn't deserve my time," Sora justified.

"Sora, are you almost ready?" Kairi shouted through the door.

"Yeah, just putting on my shirt," Sora said, while shoving his phone into his pants' pocket. He grabbed a light blue shirt form his closet and put it on, grabbing a black jacket as well. He put on a pair of white shoes, and then walked out of his room.

"Ready?" Kairi asked.

"Ready," Sora replied as they walked out of the door together. _Maybe this night can still take a good turn!_ Sora thought hopefully.


End file.
